


Butt Fuvk Boy

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Graphic, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Killua and Gon have sex. Really hot and heavy sex. Gon just really wants Killua's dick in his ass. So, he gets it.Smutty Naughty KilluGon for a late night.[NSFW KILLUGON ONESHOT COMPLETE]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Butt Fuvk Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! NSFW KilluGon first, chatting after. Enjoy~

Killua stated during their evening meal that he wanted sex tonight when they got back to the hotel. Gon, who was in a naughtier mood than normal after a boring day out, agreed without protest. Once they had finished eating and paid the bill, the horny couple made their way to their room. Bathing separately, they were looking forward to making love by the time the moon was rising outside the hotel window.

“How was your shower?” Gon asked from the bed, laying underneath the blankets as he waited for his boyfriend to come fuck his brains out as soon as possible. 

“I tried to make it quick,” Killua replied, running the towel through his hair one more time before dropping it on the floor. He hadn’t blow dried it, in order not to keep his passionate puppy waiting so long. He could tell on the walk back that Gon wanted to receive the Zoldick just as much as he wanted to give it. 

As Killua made his way to the bed, Gon flipped over onto his stomach. He giggled with excited anticipation as his lover moved to lay down on top of him. There were clothes and blankets between their bodies, but he could tell the larger boy was just as aroused as he was.

“So, what are you doing hiding under there?” Killua asked playfully, grinding the hard on in his boxers against the thick ass he couldn’t see. 

“Why don’t you take a look instead of just asking?” Gon enticed, moving his hips to better feel the cock that would drive him crazy all night long. 

“You little slut,” breathed the top of the relationship, “you aren’t naked, are you?” While Gon looked absolutely angelic when he was begging for sex in his birthday suit, it was much more fun when he had put on something naughty. And Killua liked when his boyfriend dressed dirty.

“That’s right, ahn!” Gon cried out when he felt a pair of teeth chomp down on the shell of his ear. It was a little unexpected, but the prick of pain felt nice. He shuddered as the ex-assassin’s slightly rough cat tongue licked down to the lobe before nibbling some more. The teasing continued until Gon couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to be fucked, not pampered with foreplay. “K-Killua, don’t you want to see?”

“Of course I do, Baka. But, rather than just pulling back the blankets and seeing what you have on, trying to guess would also be nice, don’t you think?” 

“Nooooo! I want you nooooow,” came the whine of an impatient puppy. Gon turned his head to show the boy on top of him a pair of lust-filled chocolate browns, “so just- mmph!” His demand was cut off by a pair of lips aggressively pressing against his own. A tongue forced its way inside his mouth as he struggled to break free of the sudden kissing. If Killua wanted to make out, Gon wanted it to be while he was being penetrated in missionary. But, with the weight of gravity against him, all he could do was wiggle around unsuccessfully. Moaning and whimpering into the lip-lock, the black-haired boy couldn’t communicate his wants and wishes.

Killua was so turned on. He got really excited when he could completely dominate the horny life partner he loved so much. When Gon was at his mercy, he was willing to do anything in order to get that sexual pleasure he craved. Of course the ex-assassin wanted to get to the raw sex just as quickly, but being able to enjoy the smaller moments was just as important. 

Once Gon’s whines had quieted, Killua finally ended the make-out session. Both of them were panting, while the boy under the blankets had a bit of drool dripping down his chin as well. His mind hazy with his lust for cock, he was truly willing to do anything in order to ride Killua’s love stick as soon as possible.

“Gon, I’ve decided I don’t want to guess. Just show it to me, will you?”

“Yes! Let me show you, Killua. Then please have sex with me~”

“I’ll think about it,” the Zoldyck smirked, getting off his fuck-hungry partner and reclining against the head of the bed. He had been hoping to have Gon’s sloppy mouth lubricate his cock first, but maybe it was better not to wait.

Shimmying out from beneath the blankets, Gon revealed his naughty outfit. Dressed in something he had bought off of Killua’s favorite dirty website, the bottom of the relationship showed off his backside first. He was wearing a pair of low-rise assless baby blue panties covered over by thin white tights that went up to his waist. Turning around with a seductive leg spread, he showed off that he had already stained the front of the lacy underwear with precum leaking from his cute five inches. Trailing a hand from his erection up past his stomach, Gon presented his chest pieces. On the perky pink nipples were cute metal clamps with blue bows that matched the panties and a shiny silver chain connecting them. Proud of how in awe Killua seemed to be, Gon felt his asshole twitch with a need to be filled with a hot and throbbing penis.

“Killua, you never would have guessed something like this, right?”

“Not at all. Something so naughty really does suit you though.”

“Compliment me with your cock, not your words, Killua,” Gon pouted a little. He had hoped this revealing outfit would have prompted the other boy to knock him down and start their love making already. Since it hadn’t, the lewd little puppy lay down on the blankets and held the back of his knees with his hands. Without shame, Gon displayed his puckered hole oozing enough lubricant to receive the Zoldick in one go without need for prep. He gazed towards Killua with hearts in his darkened bedroom eyes and begged like his life depended on it. “Please, Killua! Force your cock through my tights and fuck me rough and raw as much as you want!”

“Such honest words,” Killua smirked, pulling down his boxers to reveal his rock hard manhood. “Makes me want to give this to my obedient cock slut…”

“Yes! Yes! I’m your obedient cock slut! Mark my body inside and out with your cum.” 

“So demanding for someone saying he's obedient,” Killua chuckled. Whenever Gon was this horny, his lust was contagious. The top of the relationship firmly grabbed his beloved’s thighs in order to make sure he wouldn’t move. Then, he pressed the tip of his dick to the tights and gently poked that cute mole Gon had between his ass cheeks before positioning himself in front of the eager lower mouth. “Take a deep breath. And make sure not to bite your tongue.”

“I won’t!” Gon promised, getting overly excited. He was soon going to be impaled by that majestic Zoldick. Every millisecond was too long a wait. “Just enter me, Killua! Your dick! I want your dick inside! Hyahnnn!”

Pulling back his hips, Killua swung forward with enough power to rip through the tights and bury his whole six-inch cock inside the thirsty hole that desired him. He watched with a grin as Gon’s covered toes curled, his back arched, and he came into his panties. As expected, if Killua teased his puppy long enough, just the penetration was enough to make him release.

Tears in the corner of his eyes, Gon had no time to rest from his wonderful first orgasm as Killua pulled out halfway and slammed back in. Crying out with moans of ecstasy, the boy being fucked gripped at the blankets until his knuckles turned white. It felt so amazing! Being penetrated so roughly and mercilessly by Killua was something he could never get enough of. Gon could feel his own five inches springing back to life with every rhythmic thrust into his ass. He would surely cum again in no time at all. 

Killua was delighted by how nice and tight Gon’s inner walls were as they tried to milk the semen out of him. He wasn’t nearly as sensitive as his slutty lover, but that didn’t mean he would last as long as he wanted to. Every movement, each deep stroke, the ex-assassin’s cock was in heaven. Gon wearing such an adorably sexy outfit was also a stimulating sight. Yes, those nipple clamps looked awfully appetizing to play with while he screwed his boyfriend silly. 

Leaning down, Killua took hold of the silver chain between his teeth and yanked upwards as he angled his next thrust to hit Gon’s prostate. The other boy let out a loud gasp, not having expected sudden jolts of pleasure from both the front and the back. As the Zoldyck pounded the thick ass with a passionate voracity, he enjoyed listening to the lewd cries that could probably be heard by the surrounding rooms. In no time, Gon was screaming that he was going to cum again. 

“Go ahead, you horn dog,” Killua urged in his husky low murmur. He let go of Gon’s thighs in order to quickly tear a hole in the front of the tights and pull the soiled panties out of the way. As the inner walls clamped down on his still-thrusting member, he knew Gon was ready to shoot. A moment later, the boy’s brown eyes rolled back as he spurted his baby batter all over himself. Panting and twitching, he covered his blushing face as he felt Killua lap up the love juices before it could soil the blankets. 

“A-ahn, sho good, Killuwa…”

“Yes, I know. Now are you ready to have a taste of mine?” the ex-assassin asked, watching as Gon gave the cutest little nod and tightened up down below. Picking up speed and force, Killua rammed his cock inside the juicy rump over and over, damaging the tights even more in order to spread the cheeks wider so he could reach deeper. Clenching his teeth and letting out a grunt, Killua shot his hot load inside his cum dump of a boy toy, feeling as the liquid lubricated his cock for a second round, a third round, however long they wanted to go at it like carnal beasts. 

Flipping Gon onto his back, Killua decided to give his doggy some proper doggy style. Rough and raw, as had been requested, his thick and throbbing manhood was not planning to go soft any time soon. It was ready to abuse that prostate with every stroke, pushing out whatever semen Gon had stored in those cute balls being held in place by the lewd blue panties. 

“Love! L-love cock!” Gon yelled out between sexual noises, letting his hips swing in time with Killua’s in order to fit every millimeter of man meat he could. As his brain melted from the overload of sexual pleasure, he was reduced to a pathetic bitch in heat. Gon wanted to mate with his partner until his tummy was filled to bursting with enough semen to truly make him look pregnant. It was an impossible task, but it’s not like the alpha thrusting from behind hadn’t tried before. “Aaaaah~ Luv K-Killuah’sh fuck!” he sang out, drooling all over the blankets. 

“Damn, Gon. You’re so cute,” Killua panted, using both hands to strongly grab hold of his boyfriend’s chest and play with the swollen nipples there. After so much chain tugging, they were puffy and more sensitive than before, something that Gon probably hadn’t been aware would happen due to the type of nipple clamps he had bought. After all, he wanted dick in his ass more than anything else, as always. Keeping up with his rough handling, Killua was almost ready to cum a second time. Once he’d successfully cream-pied the little slut again, he was planning to pull out. It wasn’t because he was tired, but he wanted to switch locations perhaps.

“Are you ready, Gon?” he asked heatedly, biting on his boyfriend’s ear once again as he picked up speed. 

“Wah-want it! Killuwah’sh cum!” Gon begged, feeling the hands on his chest pinch his nipples directly. 

“Then l-let’s… do it together, okay? In 3… 2… 1- I love you, Goooon!” 

“Aaaaahn!” As he received the second load of semen into his ass and came hard onto the bed, Gon’s legs gave out. His weight was supported by the strong cock inside of him, but he needed a short rest before another round of doggy style would be possible. However, the puppy’s lust for cock had yet to be satiated. He whimpered in the hopes Killua would continue pounding him. Instead, he was pulled onto his boyfriend’s lap. Thinking he was going to be given a ride, Gon ground down with his hips, ready to bounce all the way to his next climax.

“Hey, you naughty horn dog, didn’t you hear me?” Killua grumbled, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. “I said I love you. Stop moving and say it back.”

“Love… Killuah’sh penish,” came a lewd giggle as Gon reached down with a hand to fondle Killua’s balls beneath him. They definitely weren’t empty, so he wanted to keep going. 

“Bad boy,” Killua scolded, spreading his lover’s legs and pinching the sensitive inner thighs, which created more holes in the tights, “an obedient cock slut knows what to say to get fucked more.”

“I l-love Killu-wa,” Gon drooled, the pain from the thigh abuse making his dick hard again. Killua’s punishments always brought pleasure to the puppy’s masochistic side, so he wasn’t always inclined to be compliant the first time. 

“One more time. And give me a kiss,” Killua ordered, turning Gon sideways without removing his cock from the pulsing hole leaking cum. 

“I love Killua. Kish kish~” the black-haired boy hummed happily, tilting his head and opening his mouth in order to make out with his boyfriend. Blushing, he moaned into the kisses, enjoying the feeling of having both his holes filled. If only Killua had two penises though… Wrapping his arms around the head of white hair he adored, he pulled the Zoldyck to fall on top of him so they could start a round of something sideways. Tightening up his inner walls and sucking on the invading tongue was the key to get Killua’s hips moving again. 

“Shit, you squeeze so well in this position,” Killua groaned, throwing one of Gon’s legs over his shoulder in order to thrust in deeper. He was totally incapable of holding himself back when offered another serving of his boyfriend’s juicy ass. “I c-can’t stop, Gon.”

“Don’t shtop, Killua,” Gon grinned, wincing as he removed the nipple clamps and guided one of Killua’s hands to play with his chest again. “Fuck me even more~” 

And so, the pair continued to have sex all night long, infatuated with each other. They were crazy in love after all, and nothing could stop them but themselves. 

When the sun rose, Killua tiredly carried Gon back to their bed. Upon finishing two rounds of shower sex and finally cleaning up, the couple was satisfied for now. Cuddling their naked bodies close under the blankets drenched in bodily fluids, they whispered vows of forever to each other before falling asleep and peacefully dreaming about how they would be doing this all again the next night without fail. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, thanks for reading this lemon, everyone. So, first off, yes, that is a v instead of a c in the title. No, you don't read it as Fu-v-k, just read it as Fuck. Second off, the "idea" was: I want Killua to fuck Gon really hard with literally no plot. And it worked out! Amazingly, I managed to make even less of a plot than in "A Good Reason". I wish I could write KilluGon oneshots like this all the time. 
> 
> I dedicate this smutty lemon to all my followers on Tumblr, since we have surpassed 1500! I'm so happy to be able to have people who put up with all my KilluGon craziness. They mainly just want me to post pictures though...
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment, and Review, along with bookmarking if you wish to read this over and over again. See you next KilluGon~


End file.
